Rangiku Matsumoto
| obrazek = O212 Rangiku Matsumoto.png|Stary wygląd R549 Rangiku Matsumoto.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 29 września''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 172 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg | waga = 57 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 10. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:10.png 10. Oddział | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | bazy operacyjne = 10. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Haineko | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 80 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii | japoński głos = Kaya Matsutani | angielski głos = Megan Hollingshead Wendee Lee (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | hiszpański głos = Marta Barbará (Hiszpania) }} jest wicekapitanem 10. Oddziału pod dowództwem kapitana Tōshirō Hitsugayi. Wygląd Rangiku ma długie, lekko falowane rude włosy (w mandze mają one kolor rdzawego blondu), niebieskie oczy, duże wargi i pieprzyk po prawej stronie.Manga Bleach; Tom 46, okładka Matsumoto ma okrągłe kształty, a jej najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą są duże piersi, które rozmiarem przewyższają nawet te Orihime Inoue. Ubiera się w typowy strój Shinigamich, chociaż nosi go luźno, odsłaniając przy tym dużą część swojego dekoltu. Nosi cienki złoty naszyjnik schowany pomiędzy piersiami i długi różowy szalik na ramionach. W odróżnieniu od innych wicekapitanów, swoją opaskę świadczącą o randze nosi przy przepasce, a nie wokół ramienia. Nosi swoje Zanpakutō za plecami. Gdy jest w Gigai podczas misji w Świecie Ludzi, ubiera się bardzo prowokacyjnie lub stylowo. Gdy chodziła do klasy Ichigo, nosiła standardowy mundurek szkolny z kilkoma rozpiętymi guzikami aby pokazać swój biust, tak jak to robi w Soul Society. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Rangiku ma nową sportową fryzurę. Włosy są krótsze, nie sięgają nawet do ramion i kręcą się w okolicy podbródka. Jej nowe uczesanie przypomina nieco to, którego trzymała się, kiedy była dzieckiem. Z lewej strony część włosów opada na twarz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strona 4 Jej Shihakushō przypomina suknię z wcięciem po prawej stronie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 5 Osobowość Rangiku ma przyjemny charakter lekkoducha. Uwielbia pić sake w dobrym towarzystwie i nienawidzi papierkowej roboty. Zazwyczaj dokumenty chowa za kanapą. Denerwują ją mężczyźni widzący w niej tylko kobietę z dużym biustem. Jest lojalna wobec swojego kapitana i ufa mu bezgranicznie. Bardzo używa swoich atutów ciała - jak zgrabna sylwetka czy nienaturalnie duży biust, aby zeszli jej z drogi i wszystko układało się po jej myśli. Podczas gdy wydaje się być nieco egocentryczna, potrafi okazać się jako wrażliwa osoba. Potrafi jednak też stać się niezwykle poważna, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja oraz czujna. Historia thumb|left|190px|Młoda Rangiku na skraju śmierci głodowej O historii wiemy niewiele. Z jej wspomnień wynika, iż kiedyś na pustyni została uratowana przez Ichimaru Gina. Gdy spytał się jej, kiedy ma urodziny, ona odpowiedziała, że nie wie, gdyż odkąd pamięta zawsze była sama. Tak więc postanowił, że będą one w dniu kiedy ją znalazł, czyli dniu, w którym przestała być sama. Od tamtego czasu łączy ich swego rodzaju więź. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, gdy Matsumoto udaremniła mu zabójstwo Momo. Niestety, po tym widowiskowym bloku, jej ręce musiały zostać starannie opatrzone i zawinięte w bandaże. Rangiku była bardzo przywiązana do Gina. Podczas gdy ten znikał na bardzo długi czas, ta czekała na niego z nadzieją, że niedługo wróci. Był on dla niej jedyną osobą, którą mogła tak bardzo polubić. Pewnego razu Gin wrócił odziany w zbyt duży czarny mundur i oznajmił jej, że zostanie jednym z Shinigami, bo nie pozwoli, aby Rangiku kiedyś jeszcze płakała. thumb|190px|Matsumoto rozmawiająca z młodym Hitsugayą Matsumoto poszła wraz z Ginem do Akademii. Niewiadome jest do którego oddziału została przydzielona. W Rukongai znalazła ona młodego Hitsugayę. Pomogła mu uporać się ze sprzedawcą, lecz gdy chciała z nim porozmawiać ten odbiegł zostawiając ją samą. W nocy powróciła za jego mroźnym Reiatsu. Obudziła go i powiedziała mu, że musi zostać Shinigami, inaczej jego babcia umrze z zimna. thumb|left|190px|Elita [[10. Oddziału]] Jakiś czas później, Hitsugaya objął stanowisko żołnierza trzeciej rangi, a Rangiku wicekapitana; znajdowali się wówczas pod dowództwem kapitana Isshina Shiby. Pewnego dnia Matsumoto poszukiwała swojego przełożonego w koszarach 10. Oddziału. Ostatecznie odnalazła go w krzakach, po czym zaciągnęła go do roboty. Ku radości Shiby, papierkową robotą podczas jego nieobecności zajął się Tōshirō. Wówczas kapitan skomplementował kwalifikacje białowłosego chłopca, nazywając go "godnym zastępcą". Wzbudził tym protest Matsumoto, która natychmiast wtrąciła, że to ona zajmuje stanowisko zaraz po Isshinie. Tōshirō zawiadamia kapitana, że znowu doszło do zaginięcia w Naruki. Isshin postanawia zbadać sprawę osobiście.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 529, strony 5-15 Kilka dni później, Matsumoto stara się zrzucić swoje obowiązki na kapitana, sama w tym czasie spędzając miło czas. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Isshin zostawia list w którym pisze, że wybrał się do Świata Ludzi. Rangiku złości się na kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 534, strony 1-2 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Pierwsze wystąpienie Rangiku Rangiku widziana jest po raz pierwszy podczas rozmowy z Renjim Abarai i Momo Hinamori w barakach 5. Oddziału. Zauważa, że zebranie wszystkich wicekapitanów i kapitanów z powodu awarii w Soul Society zajęłoby co najmniej pół dnia. Informuje następnie, że nigdzie nie może znaleźć swojego kapitana. Renji pyta się Rangiku kto jest jej nowym kapitanem. W trakcie rozmowy dochodzi do nich wiadomość, że w Soul Society pojawili się intruzi. Spotkanie poruczników zarządzone jest następnego dnia. Zjawiła się tam wcześniej. Gdy rozległy się krzyki Hinamori, wraz z Hisagim i Kirą pobiegła zobaczyć co się stało. Po krótszej chwili zauważa ona ciało Aizena zawieszone na budynku, nadziane na ostrze własnego miecza. Niebawem zjawia się na miejscu Gin Ichimaru. Momo podejrzewa, że to on zabił Aizena, za co atakuje go, jednak kapitana broni Kira. Hinamori uwalnia Tobiume i rozpoczyna się walka. Niebawem zjawia się jednak Hitsugaya, który każe aresztować Izuru i Hinamori. thumb|190px|Rangiku odwiedza Hinamori w więzieniu Następnie widzimy Rangiku, gdy ta podaje w więzieniu Hinamori list od Aizena. Mówi, że nie wie co jest w liście, ale to wielki zaszczyt otrzymać list od swojego kapitana. thumb|left|190px|Rangiku zatrzymuje miecz Gina Po ucieczce Hinamori z więzienia, zatrzymuje ostrze miecza Gina, który walczył z Hitsugayą, i mówi, że jeśli nie cofnie miecza, będzie musiał z nią walczyć. Następnie przeprasza swojego kapitana, że nie posłuchała go i nie biegła dalej, ale gdy wyczuła energię Hyōrinmaru zaniepokoiła się i wróciła. Rangiku, wraz z Hinamori i kapitanem, zostali opatrzeni przez 4. Oddział. Matsumoto wraz z Hitsugayą udają się do 46 Sal Centralnych. Po przybyciu tam okazuje się, że wszyscy są martwi. Hitsugaya przypuszcza, że zostali zabici co najmniej dwa dni wcześniej, zastanawia go jednak fakt, że nie było śladu włamania. Dochodzi do tego, że mógł tego dokonać Gin. thumb|190px|Rangiku kontra Izuru Następnie widzimy Rangiku w pogoni za Izuru Kirą. Dochodzi do walki, w której po raz pierwszy porucznicy prezentują Shikai. Na początku pozornie wygrywa Izuru dzięki mocom Wabisuke, lecz Rangiku uwalnia Haineko i wtedy zyskuje przewagę, gdyż moce Kiry nie przydają się na nic. Dowiadują się, że Kaname Tōsen, Gin Ichimaru i Aizen są zdrajcami. Rangiku ucieka, aby odnaleźć kapitana. thumb|left|190px|Matsumoto obezwładnia Gina Gdy dociera na Wzgórze Sōkyoku, zauważa trzech zdrajców. Od razu obezwładnia Gina, jednak niebo otwiera się, a z niego wystrzeliwują trzy promienie, które otaczają trzech kapitanów chroniąc ich. Wznoszą się oni do góry na skałach. Gin przeprasza i żegna się z Rangiku, która jest oniemiała. Bount (tylko anime) Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya wysyła zespół Shinigami składający się z: Rangiku, Kiry Izuru, Shūhei Hisagiego i Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Chociaż myli się trochę do przyczyn, czemu została przysłana do świata ludzi, to kiedy tam przybywa jest w szoku, że zarówno Kira Izuru jak i Shuhei Hisagi odchodzą robić swoje, zostawiając ją sama.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 81 Po ciężkiej bitwie stoczonej razem z Yasutorą, Nobą i Ururu, udaje im się przeżyć i chwilowo powstrzymać Sawatariego. Później razem z trzema porucznikami, posłani z ręki Hitsugayi, docierają do kryjówki Bount i łączą siły z Ichigo, aby pokonać Ugakiego i jego lalkę-Gesell. Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Przybycie Shinigamich do Świata Ludzi Podobnie jak Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai oraz Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku jest częścią dowodzonej przez jej kapitana grupy, która ma na celu ochronę Karakury przed zagrożeniami ze strony Arrancarów. Każdy z nich przebiera się w szkolne mundurki z liceum Ichigo. To właśnie tam Kurosaki spotyka drużynę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 195 strony 9-18 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Tōshirō i Matsumoto przygotowują się do walki Kiedy Aizen razem ze swoimi żołnierzami przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury, Rangiku i jej kapitan, podobnie jak reszta loży kapitańskiej Gotei 13 przybywają, aby stawić mu czoła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strona 2 Po tym jak filary utrzymujące prawdziwą Karakurę w Soul Society zostały ochronione, a grożący im słudzy Baraggana zabici, Rangiku staje naprzeciw trójki Fracción Harribel. W tym samym czasie kapitan Hitsugaya zmaga się z liderką grupy, z którą mierzy się właśnie jego podopieczna - Tier Harribel.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strony 6-7 i 14-17 thumb|left|190px|Rangiku atakuje Neko Rinbu Rangiku szybko wdaje się w wojnę słowną z Emilou i Mila Rose. Podczas kiedy dwie Fracción łapią przynętę zarzuconą przez Matsumoto, Cyan zaczyna krytykować partnerki, powodując przeniesienie całej ich złości właśnie na nią. Wicekapitan 10. Oddziału korzysta z nadarzającej się okazji i podczas kiedy przeciwniczki są zajęte sobą nawzajem uwalnia formę Shikai, przechodząc do ataku. Chmura popiołu Haineko otacza trójkę Arrancarek. Technika ta jest zupełnie niedoceniona przez Apacci, jednak kiedy popiół gromadzi się dookoła jej ramienia, Rangiku wykonuje śmiały ruch mieczem, tworząc w miejscy popiołu ranę przypominającą kształtem ślad po drapnięciu kota. Tłumaczy wówczas zdolność swojego Zanpakutō, po czym używa Neko Rinbu. Chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że to chociaż na kilka chwil unieruchomi Fracción Harribel, te z góry uważają ten ruch za zupełnie zbędny i bezsensowny; cała trójka w jednym momencie ładuje i wystrzeliwuje promień Cero, który rozwiewa popieliste więzienie. Zaskoczona Rangiku próbuje zaatakować znowu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330, strony 5-15 Apacci w pewnym momencie daje znać partnerkom, że chciałaby zająć się Matsumoto osobiście. Sung-Sun krytykuje pomysł, jednak Emilou krzyczy, że walka trzy-na-jedną jest piekielnie nudna. Rangiku nie zamierza się poddawać i zmienia pozycję za pomocą Shunpo, jednak Apacci z łatwością blokuje ramieniem ruch przeciwniczki, po czym rzuca nią ku ziemi. Upadająca Shinigami próbuje zaatakować Arrancarkę; ruchem dłoni daje znak Haineko. Emilou z łatwością blokuje pędzący ku niej popiół używając Bali. Dzięki temu ruchowi Apacci wybija się w kierunku Rangiku. Kiedy jest już gotowa do zadania ciosu pięścią, zostaje zaatakowana przez kulę ognia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 333, strony 14-19 Płomienny pocisk, który uratował Rangiku okazał się być wystrzelonym z Zanpakutō Momo Hinamori. Mając na uwadze niedawny fatalny stan zdrowia dziewczyny, Matsumoto pyta ją, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Momo przytakuje. Uwaga Rangiku skupia się wówczas na insygniach wicekapitana, która miała na sobie Hinamori. Widząc, że wzrok rudowłosej Shinigami pozostał na jej przepasce na ramię, Momo przyznała, że swoje insygnia założyła jako symbol liderki 5. Oddziału, nie symbol subordynacji względem Aizena. Drobna dziewczyna przerywanym głosem nazywa dawnego kapitana zdrajcą. Rangiku rzuca, iż w takim razie wszystko jest w porządku, jednak w rzeczywistości doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, ze stanu Momo, która mówiąc o swoich insygniach ponownie nazwała Aizena swoim kapitanem. thumb|right|190px|Matsumoto używa Haineko jako tarczy Dochodzi do wznowienia walki. Shinigami przygotowują się do kolejnego ataku fizycznego ze strony przeciwnika, jednak wbrew temu, zza ściany dymu pozostałego po ataku Tobiume wystrzelona zostaje bransoleta Apacci. Matsumoto blokuje atak przy pomocy popiołu. Wówczas na scenę powraca Emilou. Arrancarka przyznaje, że walka jedna-na-trzy byłaby nie sprawiedliwa, jednak dwie wicekapitan kontra trzy Fracción to zupełnie inna sprawa. Wówczas cała trójka podopiecznych Tier przygotowuje swoje Zanpakutō i szarżuje w kierunku przeciwniczek. Jak się okazuje - zgodnie z planem Hinamori. Cała trójka przeciwniczek zostaje wplątana w wyprodukowaną przez Tobiume "Sieć Kidō". Momo dotykając swoją kataną sieci powoduje ogromną eksplozję.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 334, strony 1-2 i 8-18 thumb|left|190px|Rangiku trafiona przez [[Ayona]] Arrancarki giną na kilka chwil gdzieś w uciekającym ku niebu dymie. Kiedy Hinamori zaczyna chwiać się na nogach i głośno sapać, Rangiku pyta, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem przyznaje, że pierwszy raz użyła takiej techniki. Wówczas Matsumoto chwali ją i pociesza. Rudowłosa dziewczyna rozpoznaje w użytym przez Momo ataku Hadō 12. Fushibi, jednak przyznaje, że pierwszy raz widzi, aby przyniosło taki efekt. Hinamori wyjaśnia, że połączyła to zaklęcie z kilkoma innymi, tworząc nowe. Wzbudza to uznanie u Rangiku, która w duchu przyznaje, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Momo stała się tak silna. Niestety, Fracción Tier udaje się uniknąć ataku, poprzez wejście w formę Resurrección. Wystraszona Hinamori mówi, że wiedziała, że ten atak nie zabije przeciwniczek, jednak nie spodziewała się, że wyjdą z niego bez żadnego zadrapania. Matsumoto tłumaczy jej, że uwolnienie mieczy u Arrancarów wiąże się z uleczeniem ran. Zdesperowane i wściekłe Arrancarki odcinają swoje ramiona i rzucają je przed siebie. Niespodziewanie, odcięte kończyny łączą się, tworząc ogromną bestię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 13-20 Emilou nazywa tą technikę Quimera Parca, natomiast stworzonego przez siebie i jej partnerki stwora - Ayona - swoim pupilkiem. Widok kreatury przeraża Rangiku - sama przyznaje, że kiedy patrzy na niego, czuje się, jak gdyby wpatrywała się w bezdenną pustkę. Z zamyślenia wyrywa ją szarżująca w jej stronę chimera. Matsumoto próbuje odeprzeć atak przy pomocy Haineko, jednak Ayon rozrywa znaczną część jej boku. Widok upadającej, półprzytomnej Rangiku wywołuje krzyk przerażenia u Momo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 3-7 Hinamori ochrania Rangiku przed bolesnym upadkiem na ziemię używając Bakudō 37. Tsuriboshi. Widząc praktycznie śmiertelną ranę towarzyszki, Momo zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeżeli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, może dojść do najgorszego. Niestety, w podjęciu jakichkolwiek działań ratowniczych przeszkadza jej Ayon, który jednym potężnym ciosem wybija ją na sporą odległość od rannej Matsumoto. W pewnym momencie uderzona dziewczyna również zostaje zatrzymana przez Tsuriboshi, natomiast głowa chimery opleciona łańcuchem. Do walki włączają się Kira Izuru i Shūhei Hisagi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 14-19 thumb|right|190px|Kira leczy ranną Matsumoto Podczas kiedy Shūhei skupia się na walce z wytworem Fracción Harribel, Izuru odseparowuje ranne Shinigami od świata zewnętrznego przy pomocy Bakudō 73. Tozanshō. Po zamknięciu siebie i potrzebujących pomocy koleżanek wewnątrz bariery Kidō, Kira proponuje pomoc medyczną Hinamori, jednak ta odmawia, prosząc, aby zajął się najpierw Rangiku. Wicekapitan 3. Oddziału rozpoczynając procedurę leczenia przyznaje, że stan Momo jest zły, jednak jest to pikuś w porównaniu z tym, co stało się Matsumoto. W pewnym momencie na pomoc Hisagiemu przychodzi Iba, jednak obaj zawodzą w starciu z Ayonem. Gigantyczna kreatura zbliża się ku niewielkiemu kącikowi hospitalizacyjnemu Kiry, jednak przed najgorszym ochrania go wszechkapitan Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 5-19 W ciągu kilku kolejnych chwil Genryūsai eliminuje zagrożenie ze strony AyonaManga Bleach; Rozdział 338 oraz jego właścicielek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 2-6 Później, kiedy dochodzi do starcia między Ichimaru a Ichigo. Nadal osłabiona Matsumoto spogląda wówczas w kierunku walczących Shinigami, wypowiadając imię swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 400, strony 1-3 W pewnym momencie, kiedy Kira odzyskuje przytomność, spostrzega, że Rangiku nie ma na miejscu. Dopiero kilka chwil później zauważa jak przebiega gdzieś między budynkami ruin Sztucznej Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 404, strony 18-19 Usiłuje ją wówczas zatrzymać, jednak jego obrażenia są zbyt poważne, aby mógł się ruszać, natomiast same nawoływania nie pomagają. Izuru bardzo martwi się o Rangiku, ze względu na to, że jedyne co zrobił, to doprowadził Matsumoto do stanu, w którym nie zagraża jej już śmierć, jednakże jej leczenie nie zostało w pełni ukończone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 405, strony 1-2 thumb|left|190px|Rangiku i Kanonji Podczas kolejnych minut, Aizen i Gin dostają się do prawdziwej Karakury, gdzie zaczynają bawić się w sadystycznego kotka i myszkę z grupką ludzi, która wybudziła się ze snu. Kiedy chcący chronić przyjaciół Ichigo Don Kanonji próbuje zaatakować Sōsuke, w ostatniej chwili pojawia się Matsumoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 411, strony 18-19 Gwiazda telewizji jest wyraźnie zaszokowana przybyciem rudowłosej Shinigami, ta jednak nie zważa na jego słowa i prosi zebranych, bezbronnych ludzi o ucieczkę, obiecując, że zatrzyma dwójkę ich prześladowców. Kanonji protestuje; jako argumentu chce użyć siły swojego nazwiska, wykreowanej przez media, jednak na Rangiku w żadnym stopniu to nie podziałało. Malutka groźba ze strony wicekapitan 10. Oddziału wystarczyła, aby przekonać Dona do zabrania stąd sparaliżowanych dzieci. Odchodząc, Kanonji proponuje jeszcze raz swoją pomoc, jednak wówczas zostaje uderzony czymś w twarz, co wystarcza, aby wykurzyć go na dobre. Wówczas, kiedy na planie zostaje tylko trójka Shinigamich, Aizen zaczyna interpretować słowa "Zdążyłam w porę", wypowiedziane przez Rangiku tuż po przybyciu. Chociaż dawny kapitan mówi o tym, że Matsumoto nie jest w stanie powstrzymać go przed utworzeniem Ōken, dziewczyna nie odpowiada. Co więcej, wydaje się wręcz ignorować jego słowa. thumb|right|190px|Ichimaru grozi mieczem Matsumoto Do rozmowy wtrąca się Gin, który przeprasza Sōsuke za swoją "starą przyjaciółkę" i proponuje, iż zabierze ją kawałek dalej. Aizen wierząc, że mają trochę wolnego czasu zezwala na takie działanie Ichimaru. Wówczas srebrnowłosy Shinigami chwyta Rangiku i zabiera ją w nieznane miejsce. Kiedy odchodzi, Aizen przyznaje, że jest "zabawnym dzieciakiem". W pewnym momencie Matsumoto wyrywa się Ichimaru, przez co oboje lądują na jednym z dachów Karakury. W tym momencie Ichimaru pyta, w jakim celu właściwie Rangiku odwiedziła go w takim momencie. Matsumoto tłumaczy, w jaki sposób dostała się do prawdziwego miasta Karakura, jednak Gin przerywa jej, mówiąc, że nie o to pytał. Dla rudowłosej kobiety odpowiedź jest prosta i oczywista - "ponieważ ty tu jesteś". Rangiku w końcu jest w sanie zapytać Ichimaru wprost, dlaczego poddał się Aizenowi i zdradził zaufanie Izuru. Gin nie wierzy, aby jego dawny wicekapitan mówił cokolwiek podobnego. Podchodzi do dawnej przyjaciółki, kładzie dłoń na jej piersi, po czym przystawia jej miecz do podbródka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 412, strony 1-14 W chwilę później Ichimaru zeskakuje z budynku, na którego dachu leży nieprzytomna Matsumoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 412, strony 17-18 thumb|left|190px|Rangiku rozpacza nad konającym Ginem Jakiś czas później, Rangiku budzi się. Przewraca się na brzuch, natychmiast rozpoznając, że została potraktowana Hakufuku. Oczywistym było, że była to sprawka Ichimaru. Dziewczyna chce jak najszybciej dostać się do Gina, jednak jest już na to zbyt późno, gdyż ten ginie z rąk Aizena. Dopiero kiedy srebrnowłosy Shinigami leży w stanie agonalnym na zgliszczach jednego z budynków, Rangiku zdąża dotrzeć do niego. Dawna przyjaciółka Gina pochyla się na konającym, podczas gdy ten w duchu przyznaje, że nie udało mu się odzyskać tego, co zostało jej odebrane, za co przeprasza. Ichimaru cieszy się jedynie z tego, że zdążył ją za wszystko przeprosić. Dziewczyna opuszcza kilka łez na ciało Ichimaru. Wówczas pojawia się Ichigo, tuż po treningu w Dangai, gotów do ostatecznej konfrontacji z Sōsuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 416, strony 1-7, 10-14 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, rozpoznaje w swoim nowym Reiatsu części mocy Rangiku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Rangiku wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Rangiku przekazuje informacje o kradzieży Bankai Gdy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Rangiku wraz z Tōshirō staje do walki z jednym ze Sternritterów. Chwilę później Bankai Hitsugayi zostaje ukradzione.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 10 Kiedy kapitan próbuje się skontaktować ze swoim Zanpakutō, Rangiku jest trochę przygnębiona tym widokiem. Po chwili otrzymuje rozkaz szybkiego użycia Bakudō poziomu 77. Tenteikūra, aby skontaktować się z innymi, aby poinformować ich o możliwości kradnięcia a nie pieczętowania dusz Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 2, 5-6 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego do Soul Society, czym jest zaskoczona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Matsumoto i Hitsugaya zatrzymują [[Bazz-B]] Na początku drugiej inwazji Wandenreich, Rangiku staje wraz ze swoim kapitanem naprzeciw Bazz-B, tuż po tym, jak Tōshirō tworząc ścianę lodu ochrania gromadę przypadkowych Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 16-19 Następnie biegnie pomóc w ewakuacji uratowanych członków 11. Oddziału, podczas gdy Hitsugaya gra na czas, zagadując i bezskutecznie atakując przeciwnika. Po chwili informuje kapitana, że oddalanie żołnierzy od pola bitwy zostało zakończone, a ona jest gotowa do walki. Tōshirō przeprasza swoją wicekapitan za to, że musi polegać na jej umiejętnościach, jednak ta uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że utrata jego Bankai wyszła im na korzyść, ponieważ teraz mogą współpracować. Kobieta uwalnia swoje Shikai i kieruje powstały popiół w stronę Bazz-B, który pogardliwie spogląda na jej umiejętności. Pył zostaje zamrożony przez Hitsugayę, a uwolniona forma Haineko powraca do pierwotnej postaci w rękach Matsumoto. W ten sposób w miejscu zamrożonego popiołu powstaje próżnia otoczona przez cienką skorupę lodu. Szybko okazuje się, że płomienie członka Sternritter nie są w stanie jej stopić. Ostatecznie Hitsugaya jest zdolny do obronienia się przed atakami Quincy, dzięki czemu udaje mu się go poważnie zranić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 9 i 11-17 Po skończonej walce, Matsumoto i jej kapitan spostrzegają ogromną eksplozję spowodowaną przez Suì-Fēng. Kobieta pyta Hitsugayę, czy pójdą pomóc innym kapitanom. Ich rozmowa zostaje jednak nagle przerwana przez dochodzącego do siebie Bazz-B.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strona 16 Po tym jak Bazz-B wyjaśnia im siłę swoich płomieni, Tōshirō każe wycofać się Matsumoto, zanim Sternritter zaatakuje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 16-17 Chwilę po przybyciu Cānga Dū, ranna Rangiku zostaje przyniesiona przez Sternrittera w miejsce, gdzie jej kapitan został pokonany przez Bazz-B. Sternritter „'I'” twierdzi, że ona i jej kapitan powinni umrzeć razem, gdyż uważa, że ci, którzy przebywają razem, powinni też razem umrzeć. Następnie członek Wandenreich uwalnia Bankai Hitsugayi, aby ich dobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 2-4 Po krótkiej potyczce, w trakcie której wszystkie moce Hyōrinmaru powróciły do prawowitego właściciela, Cāng zostaje unieszkodliwiony. Pomimo tego, iż lodowe skrzydła powoli zaczynają się kruszyć, Tōshirō próbuje pomóc rannej, jednak nim dociera do niej, pada nieprzytomny na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 1-3 Oboje zostają zmienieni w zombie przez Sternrittera „'Z'”, Giselle Gewelle. Przemieniona Rangiku pojawia się w walce z kapitanem Kurotsuchim i ożywionymi Arrancarami, mierząc się z Luppim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 5-6 thumb|left|190px|Rangiku wraz ze swoim kapitanem umieszczona w kapsule Po walce z Giselle naukowiec umieścił ciało Rangiku i Hitsugayi w skonstruowanych kapsułach. Dzięki temu, kosztem skrócenia żyć tych Shinigamich, odwrócił proces zombifikacji. Zbiorniki z zanurzonymi weń ciałami zostały zabrane do Reiōkyū przez Nemu Kurotsuchi. Tam, po odniesieniu poważnych ran w walce z Pernidą Parnkgjas, kapitan 12. Oddziału opowiada o pojemnikach Madarame i Ayasegawie, a ci otwierają je zgodnie z jego wskazówkami. Rangiku wychodzi z kapsuły, a Hitsugaya dziękuje Mayuriemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 644, strony 4-6 Epilog Dziesięć lat po tym, jak Ichigo Kurosaki powstrzymuje Yhwacha, nadchodzi dzień zaprzysiężenia nowego kapitana 13. Oddziału. Rangiku asystuje swojemu przełożonemu podczas podróży do baraków 1. Oddziału, gdzie odbyć miała się uroczystość inauguracyjna. Po drodze spotykają kapitana 7. Oddziału, Tetsuzaemona Ibę oraz dowództwo 9. Oddziału, Kenseia Mugurumę i Shūheia Hisagiego. Po tym, jak Tōshirō wymienia kilka zdań z Tetsuzaemonem na temat jego treningu, kapitan 10. Oddziału pozwala sobie na kąśliwy komentarz odnośnie zaangażowania i ciężkiej pracy rzucony w kierunku swojej zastępczyni, Matsumoto jednak przekuwa go w przytyk w stronę Shūheia. Dziewczyna szczerze wątpi w istnienie Bankai, które ponoć osiągnął Hisagi, przyznając, że nigdy go nie widziała. Pozostali uczestnicy rozmowy przytakują jej, doprowadzając wicekapitana Dziewiątki krzyku bezsilności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 9-11 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Potrafi świetnie władać swoim mieczem. Shunpo: Znajomość Shunpo pozwala dotrzymywać kroku swojemu kapitanowi, aczkolwiek jej poziom opanowania ich nie przekracza poziomu typowego dla porucznika. Jednak pozwalają jej walczyć na równi z Arracarami posiadającymi umiejętności na poziomie porucznika. Ekspert Kidō: Jako wicekapitan, Rangiku wykazała się pewną wiedzą w dziedzinie Kidō. Chociaż nie należy do osób często używających Kidō, zauważono u niej zdolność użycia Bakudō 56.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 87 oraz Hadō 31.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 239 bez wcześniejszego wypowiedzenia inkantacji. Podczas najazdu Wandenreich na Soul Society używa również Bakudō 77. bez wypowiedzenia inkantacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 8-9 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Rangiku jest bardzo wytrzymała na wszelakie ciosy, oprócz tych ponad jej poziom. Zwiększona siła: Pomimo jej bardzo kobieco wyglądu wykazała się niezwykłą siłą. Podczas walki z Nakeem Grindiną była w stanie zatrzymać jego wielkie stopy osłaniając się jedną dłonią, podczas gdy miała na sobie jeszcze pieczęć ograniczającą. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan Gotei 13, Rangiku posiada na tyle wysoki poziom Reiatsu, aby sparaliżować Chada i Nobę. Jej moc duchowa przybiera biały kolor, czasami błękitny. Ekspert taktyki: Rangiku jest bardzo inteligentna. Udało jej się nabrać Arrancara Nakeema w trakcie walki, że jest nieprzytomna i udało jej się przy tym zwolnić limit ograniczający jej moc. Podobnie było z Fracción Harribel. Skłóciła je ze sobą, pozostawiając je otwarte na ataki przeciwnika. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana z ciemnoczerwoną rękojeścią. thumb|190px|right|Haineko * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą Haineko jest . :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W formie Shikai, ostrze Haineko zmienia się w popiół, który jest kontrolowany przez Rangiku ruchem rękojeści. Gdy Apacci dotknęła popiołu, skaleczyło jej to rękę. Ataki Haineko są bardzo szybkie. Shikai jest podobny do Senbonzakury. :* : Popiół może uformować się w chmurę i później zamienić w tornado, które otacza przeciwników ze wszystkich stron. Zapewnia jej to przewagę w walce z wieloma przeciwnikami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330, strony 10-11 :* : Rangiku może tworzyć ścianę wielowarstwowego popiołu. Wykorzystuje tę technikę do pomocy swojego kapitana Tōshirō Hitsugayi w stabilizacji jego techniki Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 16 * Bankai: Brak. Chociaż Rangiku nie udało się opanować Bankai, próbowała się tego nauczyć. Wobec kapryśnego i leniwego charakteru Zanpakutō Matsumoto, nauka Bankai okazała się zbyt trudna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 19-20 Cenzura thumb|250px|right|Różnica między mangą i anime Walka Rangiku z Ayonem w anime została poważnie złagodzona. W mandze pokazano, że prawa strona jej ciała poniżej żeber została na skutek ataku głęboko porozrywana, podczas gdy w anime zasugerowano, że Shinigami odniosła tylko uszkodzenia wewnętrzne. Sceny z udziałem Rangiku ocenzurowano również w 209. rozdziale: Lift the Limit, in Viz's Shonen Jump. Pokazano tam, że kobieta ma na sobie podkoszulek, kiedy wraz z Renjim Abaraiem i Tōshirō Hitsugayą zwalniają limit, nałożony Gentei Reiin. Ta edycja została jednak usunięta w angielskim wydaniu 24. tomu: Immanent God Blues. Ciekawostki * Imię "Rangiku" oznacza "chryzantema", natomiast nazwisko "Matsumoto" to "stara sosna". * W najnowszym sondażu popularności Rangiku zajęła 21. miejsce. W poprzednich zajmowała 39. i 17. miejsce. Jej Zanpakutō, Haineko, zajmuje miejsce 18. * W mandze jej włosy przedstawione zostały w kolorze złotego blondu, podczas gdy w anime są rude. Do tego, odcień jej oczu również nie pokrywa się w animowanej wersji Bleacha oraz jego komiksowym pierwowzorze.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 24Manga Bleach; Okładka 46 tomu * Adres Rangiku to 4-6-16 Chidoribashi, District 10, Seireitei, 801 Ibanarō Chidoribashi.Bleach Official Bootleg, strona 46 * Matsumoto jest zadeklarowaną miłośniczką sake; wierzy, że trunek najlepiej smakuje po południu. W tym myśleniu wspiera ją także Shunsui Kyōraku. * Zasmakowała w potrawach Orihime Inoue, której są zazwyczaj nietypowe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 200, strona 4 * W czwartym odcinku 26. sezonu serialu animowanego "Simpsonowie" zatytułowanym "Treehouse of Horror XXV", rodzina zostaje przedstawiona w wielu nawiązujących do innych rysunkowych uniwersów wcieleniach. W jednym z nich, w którym to Simpsonowie zostają ukazani jako postacie z anime, Marge przebrana jest za Matsumoto. Cytaty Tytuły Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Rangiku Matsumoto ru:Рангику Мацумото de:Rangiku Matsumoto fr:Rangiku Matsumoto es:Rangiku Matsumoto id:Rangiku Matsumoto hu:Matsumoto Rangiku ca:Rangiku Matsumoto it:Rangiku Matsumoto pt:Rangiku Matsumoto pt-br:Rangiku Matsumoto cs:Rangiku Matsumoto Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:10. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo